Electronic devices may contain circuitry that includes information in the form of data or engineering features that must be protected from theft by direct reading or by reverse engineering. One anti-tamper system known in the art employs the use of small torches for penetrating integrated circuit (“IC”) packages to destroy the chip that contains sensitive circuitry. The torches are located between the IC and the adjacent circuit board or the housing in the space between the IC and adjacent circuit board or the housing.
In newer electronic devices, unpackaged IC chips are arrayed on thermally conductive circuit board panels. These IC chips are relatively thin and may be, on the order of 0.010 inch to 0.012 inch (0.025 cm to 0.030 cm), and are most often made from either a silicon or gallium arsenide substrate. These IC arrays are contained under a closely spaced housing or, in some instances, in direct contact with the housing material. Due to the tight quarters, no space is left for mounting torches between the IC and the housing as is the practice in the prior art.
As a result, a need exists in the art for a charge system for destroying chips on a circuit board that does not take up additional space within the housing.
An additional need exists in the art for a method for destroying chips on a circuit board that does not take up additional space within the housing.